The Illness That Followed
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Frodo is bedridden, but it takes his friends a while to notice...by the time they come to his aid, it could be too late... *COMPETE* But please R&R anyways!
1. Illness

Author's Note: I don't own these people/creatures/places (etc.), so don't sue me! Anyhow, Frodo is my favorite character, and I have this nasty habit of either killing off (or NEARLY killing off) or turning my favorite character evil…(see my other stories for reference) so…I saw the animated LOTR, and this is based on that, as well as the other movies that have recently come out, and loosely on the first book. I guess that's it…oh, hey, PLEASE review! I really appreciate it! J 

Chapter One: Illness

Frodo Baggins and the rest of the hobbits returned home after the long battle with the ring. 

Sam married Rosa and they were now awaiting the arrival of their first child. Merry and Pippin had gone back to their normal routine (making trouble, pulling pranks, etc. etc.).

Everything seemed normal in the Shire. People whispered about the adventure Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had gone on. Kids giggled and gasped with each heroic retelling they heard. Grownups frowned and harrumphed, appalled that more hobbits had taken the path Bilbo had paved.

As the brave hobbits went on with their lives, one of them did not.

Frodo stayed inside of Bag-End, hardly coming out. He didn't talk to anyone, merely stayed in Bilbo's study, the kitchen, or his bedroom. The nub that had once been his finger ached horribly, but he felt numb. He couldn't describe his feelings, but he knew something wasn't right. Against his better judgment, he didn't talk to his friends about his strange numbness, afraid that they would mark him as finally cracked.

So inside he stayed, slowly withdrawing into himself.

~*~*~*~

"Congratulations, Sam!" cried Pippin.

They were quite merry, and had the good reason to be: Sam was celebrating the birth of his first child, a girl, whom he and Rosa had named Elanor.

"Oy, here here! She looks just like you! But don't worry, we won't love her any less…" joked Merry.

Sam smiled, but distantly. As happy the occasion was, he did not feel completely up to par. He had put a paper explaining the occasion (including date and time of the party) underneath Frodo's front door, but had received no reply. He had been positive his old friend and Master would come to such an important occasion, but he had apparently been wrong.

"Sam, don't worry about Frodo! He's probably down in Brandy Hall, and hasn't been back! I mean, no one has seen or heard from him in a long time." said Pippin, though inside he wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, Pip's probably right! Maybe…maybe he just slipped off in the night, like Bilbo!" added Merry, though he wasn't convinced either. 

Sam seemed to mull this over in his head for a moment, then said, "I suppose you're right…I think I'll stop by Bag-End, just to make sure though…"

With that decided, the trio got more ale, sang more, and danced to the wee hours in the morning.

~*~*~*~

Frodo was not in Brandy Hall, nor had he received Sam's notice. He had been feeling worse and worse over the past few weeks, and had finally taken to bed. 

He had changed the bandages wrapping the oozing stump, the one that had briefly worn the One Ring, faithfully ever since he had returned. Not having stopped in Rivendell on the return journey home, he was tending to his own wounds, both physical and mental. 

By the time he finally took to bed, he realized that his absent finger was infected. Judging from the pain tearing through his arm in painful waves, the infection was spreading. He tried to call for help, but was too weak with infection and the fever that went hand in hand with it.

~*~*~*~

Sam, despite the protest of his wife, was heading to Bag-End. He was bordering on drunk, and had to stop occasionally to "make the world stop spinning". 

He reached the front door, and began to knock. When Frodo didn't come to the door, he began to pound until his hand hurt. When there was still no reply, he used his spare key to let himself in. 

He entered, and looked down at his feet. There was the note he had dropped off…but it hadn't been touched. Maybe Frodo was gone, and had been for quite some time.

Sam was willing to except this information and go home to play with his daughter, but something nagged in his mind. Standing in the doorway, he called, "Hello? Mr. Frodo? Anyone home? HELLO-O-O?"

He stood listening carefully.

~*~*~*~

Frodo, half-delirious with fever, heard the pounding, but could do nothing to answer it. When Sam's voice floated to him, he began to rasp, "Here...here…help…" But his dry throat wouldn't allow him to call above a whisper.

~*~*~*~

Sam stood for a moment, and was about to leave when a croaking met his ears.

"Here…here…help…"

"MR. FRODO?" Sam yelled again, but silence answered. He ran to Frodo's bedroom, and gasped.

Author's Note: Ha! Now you have to review! If you don't, you'll never know what shape Frodo is in, how (if) he gets cured, who comes to the rescue, et cetera! So, in other words, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Help

Author's Note: Not mine. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, it's nice to know people care. So, uh, yeah…thanks! Now, back to Frodo, Sam, and everyone else. Please review (or continue to review) with questions, comments, ideas, etc.…it's really appreciated…and let me know if I spell names wrong please! 

Random song line of the chapter (I think I'll be doing this for now on…unless I'm told otherwise…): 

Just be my angel of the morning, angel…just be my friend when I'm in need, angel…

Chapter Two: Help

Sam stood goggling from Frodo's bedroom doorway for a moment, amazed by the complete disarray of the room before his eyes fell upon his friend.

The room itself looked as if a fair amount of Nazgul had been through it. Frodo's desk was at a slant, and all of the drawers were open to the verge of falling out. The chair was tipped over. Books lay at various points in the room, and several pages had been ripped out and thrown about the room. The bookshelves were cluttered with odd items (a belt and a chipped coffee mug caught Sam's eyes first) that hadn't been there before. The shades were shut, and candles had burned themselves down in their lamps. 

The room was so dark and quiet that Sam nearly missed Frodo, who wasn't moving. His eyes finally fell on Frodo's prone figure, and his stomach clenched. 

Frodo was thin, thinner then he had ever been at any point during their long journey. His pupils were dilated and his eyes seemed slightly glazed. His tousled ringlets were soaked with sweat…as was the rest of his body. His lips were chapped, and he shivered constantly.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked quietly. _Oh Elbereth, please let him be alive!_

Frodo didn't answer, for he had used what was left of his strength calling for help. He was just barely conscious…just barely alive.

~*~*~*~

After crying for help, Frodo had collapsed. He was so hot…but he was also so cold…

Light was painful to him, and he had been glad when the candles had gone out. Before he had taken to his bed, he had closed the window blinds. He had managed to do this during one of the times when the fever hadn't been contorting his thoughts. He had "woken up" (that's how it felt…like coming out of some strange dream where lights were murderous and all the edges were curved) to find he had torn apart his room (he had vague memories of himself furious at the room, but he couldn't remember why). He closed the blinds and was about to get some water for his parched throat when tiredness struck. _I'll just get something to drink after a quick nap…_ and with that thought, he had collapsed, only to awaken a few days later to the sound of Sam's slightly slurred yells.

The door to his bedroom had flown open and light had poured in, making his skull ache. Sam floated in…but it couldn't be Sam. The being that drifted into his room certainly sounded like Sam ("Mr. Frodo?") but looked nothing like him. 

At first, Frodo had thought it was Strider…but then the being moved and it's surface shifted, and it had looked like Arwen. Next it looked like Legolas…then Gimli…then Sauroman…but now it looked like…

Like Smeagol! Frodo tried to tell the annoying creature to go away, but his voice wouldn't work anymore. He could only watch helplessly as Smeagol crept closer…

~*~*~*~

"Mr. Frodo, what's wrong? It's me, Sam!" Sam said, wincing at the terror in Frodo's eyes. Frodo gave no sign of hearing or believing him, so he asked, "Frodo?" again, searching the unfocussed eyes for recognition.

There was none.

Sam reached and put his hand against Frodo's forehead, and pulled it away quickly. Frodo had a very high fever. Sam searched his brain for what to do in case of a fever such as this.

His brain pulled up a memory…if someone has a fever, high or not, you always make sure they are not dehydrated…

"I'll be right back, Mr. Frodo. No worries now, Samwise can take care of you." He whispered, and Frodo's eyes closed. His labored breathing slowed down…he had either fallen asleep instantly or fainted…Sam didn't know which.

Sam rushed out of the room and into the kitchen to get a nice, cold glass of water. 

~*~*~*~

Smeagol had talked to him, then reached out one grimy hand and place it against his forehead. When he removed it, Smeagol was gone, and Sam was there, looking scared to death.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Frodo. No worries now, Samwise can take care of you." He had whispered, and it finally registered in Frodo's fevered brain. He sought comfort in those words and found it, putting his mind and body to rest.

Frodo closed his eyes, and went to sleep, dreaming of his adventures with Sam.

Author's Note: Okay, the whole Smeagol thing was in there to show how delirious Frodo is, just to explain. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and (as usual, lol) I won't post another chapter unless I get reviews, so PLEASE review! It's nice to know people enjoy this story, and if you didn't enjoy this chapter, tell me why! I wanna know! (Please) :-D

__


	3. Screams in the Night

Author's Note: Thanks again to all who reviewed (hint, hint)! These characters do not belong to me…yet! Muahahaha! *Clears throat* Anyways…This is my fourth LOTR story! Yay! So, Please review!!! And if you read any of my other stories, please review them too! I always welcome suggestions!

Random song line of the chapter:

__

Can you help me, does anybody hear me, can they even see me…This is my reality…

Chapter Three: Screams in the Night

Sam ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He then went down to the cellar where Frodo kept his water. As he filled up the glass, confused, guilt-ridden thoughts raced through his mind.

__

Why did I come alone? Why didn't I come earlier? How could I get so wrapped up in Rosie that I forgot about my best friend? HOW could I forget him?

Sam knew that these thoughts weren't helping Frodo, so he hurried back up the steps towards his friend.

He got into Frodo's bedroom. Frodo was still unconscious, and was hardly moving…Sam guessed that was a blessing. He cupped Frodo's head in one hand, and put the glass of water up to his lips. He carefully poured water down Frodo's throat, careful not to dribble or give Frodo too much, lest he begin to choke.

Frodo's eyes fluttered open once, but they seemed more at peace…they seemed to recognize Sam now. That was a relief.

Frodo weakly sipped the water, then seemed to regard Sam gratefully. His eyelids fluttered, and he went to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Sam sat by Frodo's bed for a while, making sure he didn't wake up. He finally got up, meaning to walk calmly out of Bag-End, but found himself running to where Merry and Pippin were.

He got there and began to pound on the door. 

"Go away! It's like 2:00 in the morning!" Came Merry's voice.

"MERRY! OPEN UP! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH FRODO!" Sam screamed.

There was a shuffling and thumping from behind the door, and it swung open to reveal a puffy-eyed Merry. 

"Oy! Pip! GET OUT HERE, NOW!" cried Merry over his shoulder. Pippin was saying in Merry's Hobbit-Hole for Sam's party. 

"Wha?" He asked, stumbling out. 

Merry and Sam didn't even bother to answer him, merely grabbed him and half-dragged him to Bag-End.

~*~*~*~

Frodo was still lying unconscious when they burst back into his bedroom.

"By Elbereth, what happened here?" asked Pippin, staring around at the ruins of the room.

"I don't know…what about Frodo?" asked Sam in return, resting his hand against Frodo's sweaty brow.

Pippin moved over and brushed his hands through Frodo's hair. 

Frodo's eyes opened suddenly, wild and crazed looking. He stared around at them, and any recognition that had been there before was gone. He opened his mouth, and screamed.

~*~*~*~

Frodo had been sleeping peacefully (or as peacefully as he could, considering the degree of fever he had) when Pippin's voice disturbed his dreams. Not wanting to be rude to his guests, he opened his eyes to greet his friend.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by three Orcs! 

His heart froze, and he began to scream for Sam.

~*~*~*~

At first they couldn't understand what Frodo was screaming, but eventually they understood.

"SAM! SAAAM! ORCS!" Frodo screamed, thrashing in his bed.

"I'm right here, Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, grabbing Frodo and forcing him into a hug. He was shocked at how hot Frodo's body was…he was absolutely burning with fever. He was also very thin…much thinner then he had thought or expected.

Frodo continued to thrash, but weaker now. Finally he stopped, and lay gasping against Sam's chest, crying slightly. Sam held him and cooed quietly, not looking at Merry or Pippin, both of whom were wide-eyed with shock at Frodo's condition.

"What'll we do? He's obviously bad off…" Pippin finally said quietly.

"We have to get him to Rivendell. Or find Gandalf…he'll know what to do." Replied Sam quietly.

Author's Note: Hope this chapter was okay, tell me what you think! Sorry it was so short. Please review!!!


	4. Return to Rivedell

Author's note: I DO own these people! HAHAHA! Yep, they're all mine...I keep Frodo in my closet, Legolas in the basement, and the rest of the fellowship in the attic. Okay, okay, you caught me. I don't own these people. Thanks to all that reviewed, and please continue to review.

Random Song Line of the Chapter:

__

Back on the road again, feeling kinda lonely and looking for the right guy…

Chapter Four: Return to Rivendell

"Rivendell?" asked Pippin. "Are you sure he'll…you know…make it?"

"Should we really move him?" added Merry.

Sam had been gently stroking Frodo's hair, when he suddenly whirled around and hissed, "If he does not receive help, he will die. Can't you see that?"

Merry and Pippin were clearly shocked by the fire in Sam's eyes…they had rarely seen that fire on the round face of Sam, and it scared them. 

"We…we know he needs help, but…but are you sure we should move him?" Merry asked timidly.

"We don't really have a choice, do we, Meriadoc?" Sam replied, more fire leaping from his eyes.

Just then, Frodo began to moan softly. He was overtaken by another bout of shivers and began to thrash weakly. The three healthy Hobbits watched him in silence. After a moment, Frodo lay still again.

"He needs help, and we have not the skill he requires." Sam said quietly, and Merry and Pippin nodded.

~*~*~*~

While Merry stayed behind to keep an eye on Frodo, Sam and Pippin went back to their Hobbit-holes to pack their things.

"Samwise Gamgee! You disappear with hardly a word, and then you come back and start tearing your bureau and our pantry apart! What do you THINK you are DOING?" yelled Rosa.

"Mr. Frodo is ill. Merry, Pippin, and I are taking him to Rivendell to receive help." Sam said shortly.

"Oh, no you're not! What about our child? What about your life? What about ME?" she said, her eyes wide with hurt and fury.

"Mr. Frodo is ILL. I shall return as soon as he is well, do you understand?" Sam asked, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

"But…but what about--" Rosa began, but Sam cut her off.

"I am sorry, but I must go! I will return. If you need help with the baby, ask the neighbors. I love you." Sam said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then hurried to the baby's room, where he kissed her as well. He cast one final glance at his wife before shouldering his pack and hurrying off towards Bag-End.

~*~*~*~

Sam grabbed his favorite pony (which he had named "Bill the Second" or "Bill" for short) for Frodo to ride on.

When he finally got back to Bag-End, Merry and Pippin were waiting anxiously for him. 

"You've been ages! What held you?" asked Merry.

"Rosa…has anything happened?" Sam asked, instantly concerned by the paleness of his friend's skin.

"No, he just moaned a little more…and he asked for you…again." answered Merry.

Sam nodded, then headed back to Frodo's room. His friend was drenched in sweat again, but he was quiet. Sam leaned over him, and said, "I'm here, Mr. Frodo. We'll get you to Rivendell, and then everything will be all right." With that, Sam carefully picked Frodo up and carried him back to Bill. He once again noted how light his Frodo was, and felt his heart sink.

Halfway to Bill, Frodo woke up again, and asked blearily, "Gonna go fer ride?"

Sam nodded and replied, "Yes, we're going to see the elves, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo smiled drunkenly, and began to rhyme words with "elves" for Sam to hear. "Elves…melves…smelves…delves…"at this he began to giggle before dropping back off to sleep.

"That's right, Mr. Frodo- you just sleep now." Sam said quietly.

~*~*~*~

Frodo awoke to Sam's arms and loping stride. He didn't know what was going on, but his brain was so foggy that he wasn't really surprised by this. He gathered his wits and tried to ask, "Are we going for a ride?" but that wasn't what he heard himself say.

From what seemed like a great distance, Sam said something about elves. Frodo found himself rhyming words with "elves" (_Oh, what fun! _was his thought) before sleep enfolded him back in it's merciful arms.

~*~*~*~

Sam carefully put Frodo on Bill. After propping him up, he was suddenly struck by how much this whole thing reminded him of when Frodo had been stabbed by the Nazgul. Sam shuddered, remembering how close to death he had been then, and how close to death he probably was now. 

The Hobbits adjusted their packs, then (followed by Bill) began their journey to Rivendell.

They gave last longing looks at the Shire and all of the places they knew and loved. Sam saw Rosa in the window and raised his hand with a forced smile. She didn't return the wave, nor did she return the smile, forced or otherwise. She merely watched them go pass.

"I think she's a touch annoyed at you, Sammy boy." muttered Merry, with a small smile curling the edge of his mouth.

"I think so too, Merry…I think so too." Sam sighed, wondering what would happen when he returned home. Would she speak to him? Or would she be gone, digusted at his sudden departure? Sam didn't know, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know just then.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter (Sam appears to becoming an important character…who woulda guessed? :-P). As usual, please review, I love to read comments. Thank you (once again) to all that have been reading this story and reviewing, I get ideas from your reviews! And don't worry, the rest of the Fellowship may still show up in the next few chapters…*grin* IF you review…


	5. It Can't be!

Author's Note: These people are not mine, although I wish they were (what LOTR fin doesn't?)…Thank you to all of the people who have been frequently reading and reviewing this story. Eileen: the song from chapter 4 is by Janet Jackson…but I can't remember the name either! (lol) *blush* It's on **Now That's What I Call Music 8**, but I can't find the case so I can't remember the name! Sorry! Good luck in finding it, though. Erm…to all else reading this story, please review with questions, comments, suggestions, etc.…I will do my best to do them!

Random Song Line of the Chapter:

__

I called you, on your cell phone: no answer. *Tell me why!* So I paged you, on your two-way: no response *Tell me why!* 

Chapter Five: It Can't Be!

The hobbits (and Bill) trudged on towards Rivendell. Though they were mostly on foot and carrying their own baggage and food, they were making good time, considering that Frodo could not be moved to quickly. Sam mostly attributed this to the fact that they were on the road, when last time they had been forced to take "short cuts" across the rough terrain that made up the world outside of the Shire.

They walked during the day and only stopped for meals (of which they only allowed themselves two: breakfast and dinner) and to sleep at night. This pace became quite grueling, but they were making spectacular time. They wore out, but neither of the "sane" hobbits wanted to be the first to admit their fatigue, so on they went.

Frodo remained unconscious for most of this time…a mixed blessing in itself. He occasionally mumbled incoherently or groaned. Each time he did so, Sam was quick to lay a hand on his brow and softly recite poems, songs, or stories he had learned from Bilbo. Other times he merely made reassuring sounds; both methods worked, for Frodo would relax back into sleep.

During breakfast and dinner, Sam would pull out a thermos of soup that kept remarkably warm. He would pour it into a tin bowl and proceed to spoon some onto Frodo's mouth, careful not to dribble and to make sure Frodo swallowed. The soup was Frodo's favorite: chicken bouillon, which was also a good "healing soup" that helped many a tweenager or other hobbit overcome colds and fevers. Sam fed Frodo, and clung to the hope that it would help his friend to gain weight.

Sometimes Frodo seemed almost himself, though still too weak to talk or feed himself, let alone walk. Other times he screamed bloody murder, raising the birds from the surrounding trees. Mostly he remained unconscious…and this unconscious state scared Sam the most.

"I prefer it when he's awake, that's all." Sam told the other Hobbits.

"Do you now? I prefer it when he doesn't scream…" Merry had replied.

"Don't take us wrong-I mean, I agree with Merry- we love Frodo, but those screams are giving me nightmares…" Pippin added, not looking Sam in the eyes.

"As if we didn't have enough of those already." Merry concluded.

Sam grunted in response, then checked his map to make sure they weren't straying off course.

~*~*~*~

They carried on at the same pace with the same routine for ten days. They passed farmland and shrubbery, apple orchards (from which they helped themselves) and berry bushes, and finally they passed into the forest. They had enough food to last them a week (which was more then they needed) and were glad for it. 

Passing into the forest meant they were getting closer to Rivendell. The prospect of a cure for Frodo brightened their moods greatly, as did the memories of the beautiful statues (and inhabitants). 

With every good thing comes something bad, and this was no exception. The fresh air, instead of strengthening Frodo (as they had hoped) seemed to be aggravating his fever. The chills that took his body were great shuddering spasms that came more frequently with each passing day. Sam, Merry, and Pippin looked forward to arriving, if not just to see the end of the chills that were killing their friend.

~*~*~*~

Frodo was not aware that he was traveling; at least, not in the way the other hobbits were. In his brief states of semi-conscious, he felt as if he was a spectator floating far from his body. This feeling was enjoyable, so he didn't really mind.

Sometimes, he awoke to find dear Sam comforting him. He wanted to tell him what a dear friend he was, to watch after him this way. Other times, he awoke to the giggling laughter of Merry and Pippin, a sound he remembered from childhood. Their combined voices sounded like tinkling bells, and soothed the constant ache deep within his skull.

Yet other times he would awake to find himself surrounded by terrifying dark shapes and Orcs that leaped out at him. At these times, he screamed for Sam, Bilbo, or Gandalf. He was too weak to fight them off, so he had to believe his friends would do that for him. Every time, Sam would come to his rescue, forcing the beasts back to the shadows.

~*~*~*~

Five more days passed.

Frodo spent more and more of the time sleeping or screaming. His friends could only guess the terrible pain he must be in. When the tall gates that guarded Rivendell came into view, Pippin gave a great whoop of triumph and ran the rest of the way, followed closely by Merry. Only Sam didn't run, for he did not want to leave Frodo behind.

"We're here, Mr. Frodo! Rivendell, city of the elves. Oh, it hasn't changed a bit!" Sam whispered excitedly. Frodo didn't reply.

As they neared, the gates suddenly swung open. An elven-maiden with brown hair and eyes stepped out and looked at them. Her long hair was in a single braid down her back, and she wore a light pink robe that had a simple belt around her waist. She, like all elven-maidens, had a timeless beauty.

She stood and watched them approach, eyes cool.

"What is your business here, halflings?" she asked in the common language.

"We are here to see Elrond." Sam replied.

She studied him, then said, "Elrond is not here. He was called away."

The hobbits felt their jaws drop in shock and horror. "That…that cannot be!" cried Sam at last.

"He is gone, I am sorry. What is your business?" she asked again.

"Our friend is very ill. He is beyond our talent to help him. We were hoping Elrond could help him." Sam answered, recovering from his shock.

"And who is your friend?" She asked, looking at the vague hump that rested on top of Bill.

"Frodo Baggins. I am Samwise Gamgee, and these are our friends Merry and Pippin." Sam said, enjoying the flutter of her eyes when she heard their names. 

"Frodo…Frodo Baggins, did you say?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes." The hobbits said in unison.

"Oh! I am Perillessuwen. I beg your pardon for my earlier manner, Mr. Gamgee." she said, bowing low. "Bring him in, and we shall see what we can do."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far! I already am working on the next chapter, but the only way you'll get it is by reviewing! Muahahaha! Also: Perillessuwen is NOT an MS, I hate braids. I just needed someone to be the bearer of bad news :-P


	6. A Familliar Face in the Crowd

Author's Note: Once again, these people are not mine, though I am attempting to buy them off e-bay (lol). Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers…your input really counts! I feel so loved…I haven't gotten a single flame (yet). Glad y'all like it! Um, I don't think I'll turn this story into a slash, at least not graphic or anything, mostly because my family is reading this story, and if I want to finish this story, I won't be able to do it if I'm locked in my room, lol! Sorry, it's an interesting idea though…can you say "new story"? Kk, erm, please review!!!:-P

Random Song Line of the Chapter:

__

Remember when, we never needed each other…The best of friends, like sister and brother. We understood we'd never be alone…

Chapter Six: A Familiar Face in the Crowd

Perillessuwen walked to Bill and relieved him of Frodo. She carried him as a mother carries a sleeping child, tenderly and with care. A fit of shivers overcame him, and she looked quite shocked. 

"I told you he was ill…" Sam said quietly.

"I didn't expect…I didn't think that…Oh, if only we could reach Elrond!" she exclaimed, glaring at the sky. She walked a little further before she realized the other hobbits were no longer walking at her heels. She turned around to find they were all staring open mouthed at her. "What?" she asked, slightly defensively.

"We can't reach him? I thought he was just gone!" cried Sam, and Merry and Pippin murmured their assent, mouths still hanging open.

"Alas, no! Elrond is many leagues away; it would take over a year just to reach him. I am sorry." She added, startled by the crestfallen looks on their faces. "We will have to care for Mr. Baggins without him."

"He…he's gone? And can't be reached?" Merry stuttered out. When Perillessuwen nodded, he muttered, "Frodo…we will loose him…" Tears began to well up in his eyes, as well as in Sam and Pippin's eyes.

"Speak not of ill tidings! We shall care for him directly…No care is better than the care of Rivendell's Elves." She commanded, her voice filled with pride. 

She led them into one of the stunning white buildings and led them up the stairs. They reached an open door that revealed a beautiful room, with velvet-laced curtains, a picture window with a balcony, and a fireplace. The walls were white, but upon them were beautiful paintings and framed clippings of poetry written in Quenya, an attractive looking style of elfish language. 

She laid Frodo down on the large wooden-framed bed. He instantly curled into a small, huddling ball.

~*~*~*~

Perillessuwen called for nurses and maids. The maids bathed Frodo in a warm bath, washing the caked grime and sweat from his body. The nurses, after his bath, began to sterilize the wound and check for the extent of the infection.

The Hobbits were shooed out of the room while the elves tended to their friend. They mostly stayed outside the door, making small talk, but not really paying attention to each other. Mostly they disappeared within their own thoughts and concerns.

After several hours, the head nurse came out, looking grave. "Mr. Baggins has an infected wound. The wound was not properly cared for, so the infection spread. The fever is but a mere side effect. He may die, but we cannot tell at this time. He has an almost equal chance of living, mind you." the nurse said, looking around at the small halflings in front of him. 

"Almost?" Pippin echoed.

"May we see him now?" Sam asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Tears were welling in his eyes, and he blinked them away. _Poor Mr. Frodo…_

The nurse nodded and moved aside to admit them into the room. Frodo lay in his bed, tucked in neatly. The size of the bed made his already shrunken body appear to shrink more…much to the dismay of Sam. Frodo's curly locks were spread out around his head on the pillow, like a dark aura. Frodo looked positively forlorn.

Behind them, the head nurse was informing them of what Frodo's feeding schedule would be (the elves were taking over the duty) and what his bathing schedule was. None of the hobbits really listened.

Sam pulled up a chair beside Frodo, much like he had in Bag-End.

~*~*~*~

Frodo remained asleep, and did not know he had reached Rivendell, though his dreams were filled with elven voices and Sam's kind face.

~*~*~*~

Merry and pippin explored Rivendell, visiting places familiar and new, while Sam stayed by Frodo's bedside, mopping his sweaty brow and reading bits of poetry to him (to soothe his dreams). 

The elves tended to Frodo. His condition did not worsen, nor did it improve. 

Every day went by as such, with hardly anything new happening. Finally, several days later, Merry and Pippin burst through the door, breathless and wide eyed with excitement.

"Sam!" they cried together. 

"Wait till you see!" Pippin yelled, tugging at Sam's arm to make him stand.

"We couldn't believe!" Merry added, aiding Sam out the door.

Sam allowed himself to be dragged for a moment. Then he planted his feet and asked, "See what? And what about Mr. Frodo?"

Merry and Pippin looked exasperated, and Pippin said, "Frodo has the elves! Now COME ON!"

Sam followed them reluctantly down staircases and out of the building. Perillessuwen raised a hand in greeting, and he returned it. When the Hobbits reached their destination, Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

In front of them stood Legolas, an old friend and companion of theirs. He didn't appear to have aged a bit, and he was wearing his traveling garments. He saw Sam and smiled. "Greetings, Master Samwise! It has been too long!" he called, waving a hand to urge him forward.

"Legolas!" Sam cried, delighted. "It is so nice to see a familiar face in the crowd!" 

Legolas smiled down at them. Sam had forgotten how tall he was, even by elf standards. Standing there, with sunlight glinting off of his spun-gold hair, his shoulders broad and strong, and a small smile upon his face, Legolas looked quite remarkable.

Sam wasn't the only one who noticed Legolas's appearance. Perillessuwen also watched him, eyes carefully guarded, lest anyone see how she studied him. 

Merry smiled at her (not that she noticed, she was too busy assessing Legolas) and murmured to Legolas, "It looks like you have a fan…" Legolas glanced at Perillessuwen and smiled at her. She smiled back, then turned, and went into the building.

"You mean Perillessuwen? She is a cold elf…her parents died when she was young, and her family abandoned her. She found refuge at the house of Elrond, but she has lost her trust of most anyone." Legolas said, pity in his fair voice and blue eyes.

"We knew she was cold…that's too bad." Merry replied.

They stood around for a moment, clearly comfortable in each other's company. Then Legolas broke the silence and said, "Tell me of Frodo. Has he improved?"

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far! I hope this chapter wasn't too corny…I told you Legolas would show up (you know who you are if you asked)! The others will probably show up soon…I promise.

Please review, anything welcome! The only way to get the next few chapters is to review, otherwise I shall…delete them, muahahaha! Ok, maybe I won't do that, but still, please review!!! 


	7. The Fellowship of the Ill

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Ruth: I thoroughly enjoy shooting my own foot (reveals multiple holes that make foot look like Swiss cheese) and yeah, I am a touch immature. Thank you for reviewing, though, glad you enjoy the story…I've noticed that a lot of the "ill Frodo" stories turn into slash fictions…have you? Oh, well then… Anyhow, these people are NOT mine, at least not legally (quickly stuffs Frodo and Sam into backpack). Please review…oh, and I was joking about the delete story thing, you all realize that, right? Didn't I say I wouldn't do that? Jeez…great, now I gotta correct myself…future reference: Unless I say, "I have the next chapter already written, I spent hours on it, I lost sleep over it…" do not take my threats seriously, lol! On with the story!

Random Song Line of the Chapter:

__

Oh, my God, we're back again…

Chapter Seven: The Fellowship of the Ill

The Hobbits froze. There was a brief silence, then Sam said, "He is no better."

Legolas studied his face. "Perhaps I could visit him?" he asked after a moment.

Sam nodded, then motioned for him to follow. He led Legolas back to Frodo's room, where Frodo had not moved. Merry and Pippin stayed outside; not wishing to see their ill friend's withered state at that moment.

Sam allowed Legolas to get in first. He heard Legolas's sharp intake of breath and knew that Legolas was looking at Frodo. As Sam shut the door, Legolas slipped to Frodo's bedside, where he studied Frodo intently. He bent down and put a hand against Frodo's brow (as Sam did about every ten minutes) and winced at the fire beneath the pale Hobbit's skin. Frodo shuddered softly at Legolas's cool touch, but did not wake. 

~*~*~*~

Legolas and Sam stayed within Frodo's room for a long time. When they finally exited, Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep. Sam gently roused them, and the four comrades headed off for a bite.

"When did you arrive?" Sam asked Legolas, for they had hardly spoken to each other while in Frodo's rooms.

"Early this morning. I came across Merry and Pippin about an hour after I had arrived." Legolas answered between bites of food.

"What brought ya 'ere, anyways?" Merry asked, his mouth full.

"I felt a calling to visit Rivendell. I stopped by the Shire, only to find you had all left."

"Ah, I see you must have met Rosa." Sam said, a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I did. She did not seem pleased to meet me…mostly because I woke the baby." Legolas said with a blush. "Your daughter is beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you. Was…did you happen to notice if…if she was…still mad at me?" Sam asked, feeling a blush of his own rise to his face.

Legolas pondered the question, then said, "I do not think so. I believe she is ready for you to come home, though."

Sam nodded, then went back to his meal. 

They joked a bit, and their moods were mostly cheerful do to the ale the elves provided for them. Sam only had half a glass, but as soon as Pippin saw he was finished with his drink, he drank Sam's for him, then ordered himself another. Merry was on his third glass, and Legolas sipped thoughtfully at the one glass he did drink.

After they finished their meals, they all went for a brief stroll around Rivendell. By the time they got back, it was very late, so they all retired. They parted ways in the hallway, and Sam headed for Frodo's room, where he had set up a cot for himself.

~*~*~*~

The next few days were spent in the company of Legolas. One day, a messenger boy came to Legolas and asked, "Are you the elf Legolas?"

"That I am." Legolas answered, studying the boy.

"Sire Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, wishes to inform you that he will be down directly, accompanied by Gimli, son of Gloin. He says he will see you in a short while, and he sends his best to you, your friends, your family, and Master Baggins." the boy said, spine ramrod straight.

"Thank you. He is already on his way, I assume?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, master elf. He should be along quite shortly." The boy replied, then turned and left.

"Aragorn is coming!" Merry yelped.

Legolas smiled at him, then said, "When I found you had left the Shire seeking Rivendell, I sent a messenger to Aragorn. I am glad he made haste, though I am not sure how he completed the journey so quickly."

Sam hugged Legolas. "It will be great for all of us to be reunited." Sam said, more tears welling in his eyes. 

~*~*~*~

The next few days crawled by as they waited for the arrivals of Aragorn, the King, and Gimli, the dwarf, to arrive. Sam spent time in Frodo's room, and tried not to notice that, in spite of the elves' best efforts, Frodo's heath continued to decline. Legolas talked to the elves, and Merry and Pippin stayed in the library, reading the lore of old.

When Aragorn finally DID arrive, he could not have been more welcome. 

The hobbits ran forward to embrace him, and Legolas hugged Gimli briefly. There was much laughter and chatter as everyone caught up with everyone else's news. 

Aragorn was delighted to hear Sam had a child. He liked the name, and vowed to stop by to meet his family at least once before returning to the throne.

Gimli helped Aragorn with mining precious stones, minerals, and metal. He was very happy with the job. He greatly enjoyed returning to Rivendell, and especially enjoyed watching the fair elven maidens go about their daily business. 

Finally, Aragorn asked, "And what of Frodo? He is not here to greet us."

Legolas looked at Merry, who looked at Pippin. Pippin then looked at Sam who said, "Master Frodo is ill…he is dying."

Aragorn and Gimli were shocked by the news. Both demanded to see Frodo, to pay their respects. Sam led them to Frodo's room, and their reaction was almost a repeat of Legolas's. Gimli cried gruffly for Frodo, and Aragorn cursed Elrond for his absence. "How dare he be gone?" he demanded.

"We did not think to send a messenger ahead. He was called away before he knew we had left." Pippin said, blushing.

Author's Note: I think this story is just about wrapped up, what do you think? Hmm…how to end it…hmmm…Thank you in particular to Daydream, The Greenleafed One, Zorra, and Eileen, who have reviewed my story as it came out…THANKS!!! And of course, thank you to all that reviewed, if you weren't mentioned, don't worry, I still appreciate your reviews too! Anyways, please review (this comment is directed to everyone), anything is welcome. The review button is right down there, see it? It won't take long! Please? :-P :-) :-D


	8. Darkness

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed! Yo, Lily22, thank you for review, I checked my email and it said "You have 9 new mail" and I was totally like O.O (to everyone else, I usually get like 3 pieces of email on a busy day…) lol! Anywho…please review, as usual…I love reading input!

Random Song Line of the Chapter:

__

Hello Darkness, my old friend…these are the sounds…of silence…

Chapter Eight: Darkness

The reunited fellowship spent the next few days laughing together, walking together, talking together, eating together, and pretty much spent all of their free time with each other. One could hardly be seen without one of the others. 

One day, Legolas asked, "Aragorn, you used to be able to heal anything…what happened?"

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably. "There was an accident…a while back. My horse threw me into a tree, then stepped on my body multiple times.' He said with a blush.

"Soo…" Pippin said, rolling his eyes and giggling.

"So, I lost my memory. You all speak so much of Minas Tirath, but I truly do not really remember it. I have looked at maps and read books written on our adventures…but…" Aragorn said, seemingly fascinated with his food, not looking anyone in the eyes.

There was a silence that swayed heavily over the table. 

Sam cleared his throat, then excused himself.

~*~*~*~

Sam headed up to Frodo's room. He sat himself down, and began to tell Frodo all about his day. He talked for over an hour, wiping Frodo's brow without really noticing that he was. He made jokes and laughed at them himself, hearing Frodo's tinkling bell laughter in his head.

Sam fell asleep leaning over his friend's pillow. As he slept, tears slowly trickled down his cheeks, and his dreams were filled with Frodo's laughter and Aragorn's blush.

~*~*~*~

Everyone was depressed by Aragorn's news: it had merely crushed their hopes. Sam was the only one who still truly believed that Frodo would survive; though even his doubts were growing. He had dreams, but could not remember anything but an echoing (but steadily fainter) tinkling laughter.

To hinder the depression from growing, Legolas suggested they take a hike. He had been looking over old maps and had seen a path that was rumored to be very scenic ("Though it probably won't compare to Lorien"). The group thought this was a good idea.

They returned to their rooms to pack.

~*~*~*~

Merry and Pippin packed lots of food. They jokingly threw apples at each other, then (not wanting to waste perfectly good food) ate them. Legolas packed a small lunch, preferring not to bog himself down. Gimli put on his old elven cloak and packed a full lunch, bringing extra in case the hobbits didn't pack enough to fill themselves. Aragorn packed a book telling about their adventure and a lunch similar to Legolas's.

Sam packed his lunch and selected his favorite walking stick. He studied the stick for a moment, deep in thought. Frodo had given him the staff for his birthday, back before they even knew Bilbo had a ring. They had put it to good use as they got older. Sam fingered they smooth wood, then shouldered his light pack and went on his way to meet his friends. 

As he passed Frodo's room, a soft moaning met his ears. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked.

The moaning continued for a moment, then slowly silenced. Sam's heart pounded. The gentle moaning was the first sound Frodo had made in days…

Sam rushed back to his room and put his things away. 

~*~*~*~

"Sam? Where are your things?" Legolas asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I am not going. I have been neglecting my duties to Mr. Frodo. I wish to talk to him." Sam replied, hating the flush that ran to his cheeks.

Gimli snorted, as if to say, "what's the use?" but said nothing. 

Aragorn shrugged. "All right then, Sam, if you wish. Come on everyone, let us go. I hope to return…perhaps after our hike I shall say hello to Frodo myself."

Sam nodded, then turned away. 

"Bye, Sam, see you when we return!" Merry and Pippin called in unison. 

Sam waved a hand, then headed slowly back to Frodo's room, his heart heavy.

~*~*~*~

Sam took his usual seat next to Frodo's bed. He opened the book he had brought (one by Bilbo) and began to read it. After a while, he stopped and asked, "Do you remember that, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo didn't stir.

Not then, at least.

~*~*~*~

Frodo was swimming below the surface on consciousness. He heard Sam reading to him, and, for a while, he was content to just lay and listen to Sam's gentle voice. Something inside told him to open his eyes, and (after a last moment of wistful listening) he pulled himself back to consciousness.

He opened his eyes, and was dazzled by the light. He waited for his eyes to adjust, but they didn't. The light, however, did. It became a beautiful array of blues, greens, purples, and any other color one could imagine. 

He realized the light was coming from every corner of the room. He also realized he was not in his room at Bag-End. Sam continued to read, oblivious to the light and to Frodo's awakening.

"Sam…" Frodo said quietly.

Sam jumped, and looked at him. "Oh, Mr. Frodo! You're awake! Wait until the others get back, they're all here, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, and even Gimli!" Tears of joy and relief began to stream from his eyes. He held Frodo's hand in his own, squeezing it and patting it.

Frodo tried to talk to Sam, but found he was too tired. The light was dazzling, and he longed to describe it to him. He knew now that Sam couldn't see the light, and he thought it was unfair that Sam should miss such a beautiful thing, for he had always noted the beauty of day while Frodo preferred the beauty of night. 

Frodo felt light. He saw Sam's face fall with sudden worry, so he said, "Sam, you are… my greatest…friend…tell the others…tell...tell them I…thank them for…their friendship…I love you, dear Sam…" but it was hard to concentrate on words and speech with such light.

Frodo sat up, then got out of bed. He looked back, and saw he was still lying in bed. His eyes fluttered closed, and Sam began to whimper. Frodo whispered "Good-bye, dear Sam Gamgee." And Sam froze. He looked around the room, but did not see Frodo standing beside him. Frodo smiled softly at him, then turned, and walked into the rainbow light.

~*~*~*~

"Sam…" 

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam shrieked, his heart alight with happiness. He had woken, as he knew he would. He cast the book aside and held Frodo's hand. It was still cold, but it weakly gripped his hand in return.

Sam happily babbled on about the others, not really sure of what he was saying, and not really caring. The same thoughts (_awake of Elbereth I told them he's here thank you awake awake alive_) kept whirring through his mind. He remained in his happy stupor until Frodo began to say his good-byes.

"No, d-don't say that, not now Mr. Frodo…" he murmured, not sure if he had said it aloud or thought it in his mind. He didn't care, not then, not ever.

He squeezed Frodo's hand, which slowly went limp in his hand. 

For a moment, the room seemed brighter, and he heard (or thought he heard) a quiet, "Good-bye, dear Sam Gamgee." in his ear. Then the feeling was gone, and Sam felt hollow inside. 

He leaned forward and gently kissed Frodo's smooth brow, then pulled the quilt up over Frodo's head. He sat for a moment later, then got up. His eyes never left the lump on the bed that had been his closest friend. 

He walked across the room and walked through the decorated doorway. _I'll just find Perillessuwen and tell her Mr. Frodo has gone to Mandos Hall…she'll take it from there. I'll tell the others what he said. I'll be fine._ He finally passed through the door (the world was moving so slowly…) and entered the hallway. He took three steps, then collapsed (in slow motion, of course) to the floor.

Sam curled into a fetal position and began to sob.

~*~*~*~ 

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there on the floor; all time had slowed down and simultaneously sped up…he didn't even notice the elf sitting next to him until the delicate arms pulled him into a gently hug and a hand combed through his hair reassuringly.

Sam continued to sob for a while. When the tears reduced to sniffles, he looked at the elf holding him gently. He was surprised to see it was Perillessuwen (had she heard his thoughts and come? Was that possible?) and was even more surprised to find that tears were streaming gently down her face as well.

"I am sorry for your friend, halfling. He was a good being." She said, and wiped her eyes quickly.

"You didn't know him…he was magnificent. He was funny, smart, adventurous, courageous…" Sam trailed off as tears began to trickle down his cheeks again.

Perillessuwen nodded thoughtfully, then picked Sam up, and began to carry him down the stairs. "I do not think you will want to be here when they…move him" she said.

Sam nodded, then buried his head on her shoulder, tears flowing harder now. 

~*~*~*~

She carried him down the stairs slowly. As they came to the bottom of the stairs, they heard a commotion.

Sam turned his head, and saw Legolas sprinting towards him. _News travels fast…_he thought morbidly. 

Legolas ran closer, and yelled, "It's Elrond! He is here! He returned very early! He--" but stopped when he saw Perillessuwen and Sam's tear-streaked faces. "What has happened?" he asked.

"Frodo has passed on." Perillessuwen answered.

Legolas froze, and his face blanked. "No…he cannot…Elrond is here…"

"Elrond is too late." She replied coldly. 

~*~*~*~

The rest of the fellowship took Frodo's passing very hard. The hobbits sobbed and withdrew into themselves. Gimli burst into wounded sounding tears that pierced the ears. Aragorn did not cry, but seemed to transform from a king back to a lonely ranger named Strider. 

Elrond blessed Frodo's body, and used herbs to preserve Frodo's body. He had it sent ahead to Brandy Hall where most of his relatives were. He constantly shook his head, disgusted with the fact that he was merely moments too late to save Frodo.

~*~*~*~

Days later, everyone had packed. They stood at the front gates, bidding each other farewell. 

Perillessuwen came forward and hugged all of the hobbits. After a brief moment of hesitation, she quickly hugged Legolas, who returned the hug. He talked to her briefly in a form of elvish they (except for Aragorn) couldn't understand.

Finally, Elrond came and apologized (yet again) for his tardiness. He offered gifts (decorated elvish boxes containing elvish texts) and then slowly walked away.

After Elrond left, the hobbits nodded to their old friends, turned, and left. They headed slowly back to the Shire, not talking or singing as they had on their journey to Rivendell.

The rest of the old fellowship parted and went their own ways, each feeling hollow inside.

Frodo's body arrived at Brandy Hall, and scared the Brandybucks. Later they said that (at first glance) it appeared that he was merely sleeping…they were not used to elvish preservation, and were surprised to see that his eyes had not sunken, nor had his cheeks taken on the caved look that is common in very elderly people. They were quite expecting Frodo to sit up and ask for a bowl of mushrooms as he had when he was a child and (though he had "forgotten") as a tweenager.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~ 

Author's note: Okay, that was it. The story is over…*sigh* I'm gonna miss these people *puts a disgruntled (and slightly peeved looking) Frodo on Tolkien's shelf* Okay, yes, I killed Frodo. I know, most people would've had some miracle save him…but that's not me. I read too much Stephen King, lol! Please review with your thoughts!!! I have written other stories, if y'all wanna try those ones on for size, but don't feel pressured…Hmm, I might write a story with Sam's thoughts, but I dunno…Please press the pretty blue button, it's right there, see it? LOL! B-bye! *sobs as I wave good-bye*


End file.
